Forever
by PARADISE.x
Summary: He may be a beast, but he is in love with the beauty scorned by society. He'll protect her from the real monsters, even to his last breath. "Did I scare you? I'm sorry." Until his last breath he will be her's, forever. Rated T for profanity, violence and sexual content. NaLu forever! Romantic and angsty one-shot. My longest one-shot yet!


**Title: Forever**

**Author: PARADISE.x but you can just call me Parrie-chan~!**

**Rated: T for profanity, graphic violence, gory scenes, and brief sexual content**

**Genres: Romance and angst**

**Characters: Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartphilia**

**Summary: He may be a beast, but he is in love with the beauty scorned by society. He'll protect her from the real monsters, even to his last breath. "Did I scare you? I'm sorry." Until his last breath he will be her's, forever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the song Regret Message [by Rin Kagamine] from where this story was made.**

**WARNING, THIS STORY CONTAINS GORE, VIOLENCE, PROFANITY AND SEXUAL SCENES. THIS ONE-SHOT IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART! THANK YOU!**

**Enjoy, ja?**

**OoOoOoO**

"Die bitch!"

"Little whore!"

"Demonic witch!"

"Go back to your demon lover!"

She screeches in pain as a rock the size of a softball hits her leg and she falls to her scrapped knees. Blood drizzles down, mixing with dirt and the filth from the sewers she had to run through to get away. They still found her though. They wouldn't stop. They wouldn't stop until they had her begging them for mercy and forgiveness. _Never! _Her deep brown eyes flare in fury and resentment, and she pushes herself up with shaky hands. They were gaining on her; she could practically feel their fear and hatred coming in waves at her. _Go, go, go! _She forces her exhausted body forward. Rocks and other projectiles crash down all around her, and a pebble finds its way to her back. She hisses out the pain and pumps her legs, taking a sharp left down the main street of Magnolia Village. It was a risky move but she was sure a good half of the populace was yapping at her heels. She just needed to get into the forest, her domain, the place they dared not enter in fear of the beast that welcomes her with a warm embrace. He would attack even without an order from his master, and they feared his demonic wrath. They all feared him, and they all feared her. They fear what they don't understand, the tale as old as time, and they call them demons and unholy in the eyes of God. The thought makes her eyes burn with tears. They didn't know him. They didn't know what he was like! He was no demon!

"Leave me alone!" She screams back at them in a panicked voice, "Please!"

"_Whore!_"

"_Witch!_"

"_Die!_"

The tear drops run down her soiled face, blurring her vision and making frustration build in her system. Their mocking calls ring in her ears as more rocks and rotten food rain down on her. They were closing in, very close now, and she could hear the breath of a village man behind her, probably reaching to grab at her tangled golden hair..._God help me! _What was she thinking? God would not help her. She was scorned by both Him and society. No one could help her. No one but the very devil she summoned so long ago.

Another rock slams into her shoulder, making her teeter left. She yelps and falls onto her side, landing in dirt and some putrid smelling liquid that may be her own vomit. She reaches up with a scarred hand to feel the wound, drawing back fingers coated in crimson. Her eyes widen and more tears produce. She just has time to scream when a large hand is in her hair, dragging her upwards into a standing position. She is surrounded by the village people, their screeches of false justice and hate burrowing holes into her mind. She lets out a choked sob as she is lifted higher into the air by her hair. She tries to fight back and is slapped violently by some man. The force of the hit rips her from another's grasp and she falls once again to the ground. She coughs, blood splatters across the cobble stones, and she begins to crawl. She weakly pushes herself forward, knowing in her heart that she wouldn't get away. She screams as they pick her up again, this time by her throat. She wheezes and sputters as they lift her up and up, and through narrowed, watery eyes she sees her assailant. All of them. They're dirty, ragged, filthy. These are no children of God. Magnolia Village was no more a home for saints.

This was hell.

"Kill the witch!" Some elderly woman screeches, shaking her cane in a withered old hand. She looked like the real witch, with her crooked nose and moles. The poor girl forces her eyes from the woman and instead focuses them on the man choking the life out of her. She kicks out her feet, claws at his burly hand, tries to scream. It was futile. They were going to kill her in cold blood, right here, right now. The crowd begins to cheer as her gesticulations become weaker and feeble, as her hurried pants slow, as her hands fall to her sides…

"_Natsu…_"

OoOoOoO

"_I love you, Lucy." _

"_I love you too, Natsu."_

_She smiles at him, she holds him close. He smiles back, kisses her softly. His hands rest on her hips, her's on his shoulders. They sway back and forth to the sweet melody of the violin, and she lays her head on his chest. He presses his lips to her head, a simple gesture that makes her heart soar. _

"_Lucy…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Be mine."_

_She looks at him, surprise evident in her brown orbs. "A-are you…?"_

_He smiles at her, onyx eyes twinkling with untold emotion, "Marry me, Lucy. Make me the happiest man alive and be mine for eternity."_

_Tears pop up in her eyes and she grins brilliantly at him, "Of course, Natsu, of course!" She kisses him under the light of the setting sun, and he slips on the gold band that seals her to him for all time._

"_I love you, Lucy."_

"_I love you too, Natsu."_

OoOoOoO

When she awakes, she believes she is dead. She daintily opens her eyes and lets out a tiny groan through dry lips. Her tongue snakes out the wet them before the pain hits- in her shoulder, in her legs, but most of all, in her neck. Did she break the bone? What had happened-oh. Oh yes. The memory of the burly man and the crowd resurfaces and she begins to shake. Her eyes snap open, flitting around for any signs of harmful personnel. She is still in the village street, but she is now resting on the cobblestone ground. She cautiously pushes herself up on sore hands, and shuts her eyes tight against the pain. Now everywhere was hurting, but she had to fight through it. She had to get up and she had to get back to her home. He was there, he would save her. But why was she still alive? Was she in some surreal version of the village, where she believed hell began? Was this hell? Did she deserve hell?

Her hand touches something soft and warm and wet. Her nose scrunches up in displeasure and her eyes open once again. Her vision is blurry for a moment so she didn't have an initial reaction to the sight of the decapitated head of the old woman who looked like a witch from a corny scary movie. She freezes, eyes going wide and mouth parted as she lets out a groan of horror. She quickly retracts her hand from the gruesome mess and clutches it to her chest. Who did this? What happened? She already had an answer gnawing at the back of her mind but was too frightened to acknowledge it. The sound of garbled speech makes her head turn to the right to look.

She wished she didn't.

Her beloved towers over a bloody villager, the latter begging for mercy in a terrified voice and praying to the Heavens. His face remains impassive the villager's pleas, his familiar onyx eyes watching him with cold fury. It was useless begging, she knew this person's time was up in this world. His back is turned to her, she cannot see his face but she can feel his anger, can see it in his taunt muscles and clenched fists. _God help that poor villager. _She struggles to get to her feet, to yell at him to stop, but the words die at her lips. She could hardly breathe with the damage done to her neck. "N…a…u…" She wheezes, managing to stay upright on shaking knees. She begins to pant, sweat drips down her face to join dried tears and blood. "St…p…" He can hear her, she knows he can. He was too far gone in his rage. There was no stopping him, no matter what she did.

She is forced to watch as he rips out the throat of the villager with his bare hands.

She tries to scream, tries to cry, but she cannot. She is numb. She is covered in blood, in her's and that of the villagers around her. Decapitated heads, ripped off limbs and tangled guts litter the main street of Magnolia Village. She wanted justice but she did not want this! Her body convulses as she vomits, but all that comes out is a scream of despair. This seems to jar him out of his trance, and he slowly turns to look at her. Blood splatters decorate his face, his hands are soaked and his chest is covered in gore. He stares at her with dead eyes, mouth a thin expressionless line. She lifts her torso back up, hands clutching her shoulders. She watches him, tears cascading down her face, and slowly, he smiles that warm smile at her. Instantly she feels her heart melt, and the horror and pain she felt fades away with her tears.

"_Did I scare you?" _He says in a deep drawl.

The same voice that's whispered sweet words to her so many times before, _"I'm sorry."_

The same voice that belongs to a monster.

It's alright.

_I still love you._

OoOoOoO

_He shoves her against the wall, their arms going up and his fingers intertwining with her's. He kisses her roughly, passionately, and she wraps her legs around his waist. He can't get close enough; she can't get enough of him. Every inch of skin not touched feels cold and dejected, and she begs for more contact. He trails sweet love bites down her neck and she moans at the feeling. His hands grab at her hips now, their touches and kisses becoming more hurried and harder, and he nips her shoulder so hard he sees blood. He licks it up without a second thought. She moans and explores his body with hot fingers, whispering dirty things in his ear in a sultry voice. His hand is there, without warning, between her thighs and she just can't take the heat anymore. She begs him for more, begs him to touch her, begs him for release._

_With smug confidence, he delivers just what she wanted._

_Her head rests on his chest and he holds her close. His thumb rubs soothing circles into her bare shoulder. She sighs, content with this moment. She loved the feeling of him. She could stay here forever, with him. She glances at the diamond ring on her finger._

_And she would._

OoOoOoO

They walk hand in hand back into the forest, leaving the destruction and mayhem behind. Those who had not participated in the mob were gone, packed up their things and left. Magnolia Village was now a ghost town, not a single soul lives in the huts or plays in the streets anymore. Who would want to live in a village so condemned by God anyway? She glances at him, taking in his sharp features she loved so much. He said that she was safe now, that no one would ever dare trouble her again. The village was theirs to play in now, he said, them and the child on the way.

She touches her abdomen. She hopes today's activities didn't harm it. She could not handle another death. His hand suddenly leaves her's. She glances up curiously, only to feel his arm go around her waist. He pulls her closer as they walk and does not say a word. Good. She wasn't up to talking right now. She had a feeling that if she opened her mouth she would vomit.

They finally reach their woodland home and he opens the door for her. It was never locked. Who was out here except them? The second she steps inside he picks her up bridal style to carry her to their large bed in a room in the back. He sets her down on the cotton sheets and removes his soiled shirt. She watches expressionlessly as he takes off his clothes and goes to the shower. Her shoulder still hurt, but it was better now that she was lying down. She was sure when he got out of the shower he would bandage her up.

When he does, her hunch was correct. He quickly gets dressed before going to her side to check her wounds for infection. He finds nothing out of the ordinary and patches her up without a word. It is silent for a while before he says, "Everything feel okay?" He gestures to her stomach, to the non-existent bump they discovered only three days ago.

She nods and smiles softly, "Yes, Natsu. I'm tired."

He nods and goes off to fetch some blankets. When he comes back, she is already drifting in and out of consciousness. He smiles at her before tucking her in with a brown wool comforter. He gets in bed next to her. He glances over at his lady love and lazily brushes her hair out of her face. He would help her shower in the morning. He crosses his arm over her stomach and pulls himself closer, wanting nothing more than to watch her over for the night.

He will protect her. He will always protect her.

OoOoOoO

_The demon watches her with fiery onyx eyes from his spot on the pentagram. She tries to remain calm. She had no idea that this would actually work, that she would actually summon a beast from hell to her side. What should she do now? What did people do with demons? Has this ever even happened before?_

"_Mortal woman," He calls to her, taking a step forward yet not leaving the circle. He could not exit without permission from the summoner, "state your business with the great Demon Lord Dragneel."_

_She freezes. He can talk too?! This was…was…amazing! Frightening, yes, but amazing too! This is a breakthrough in scientific history! This disproves so many theories! She opens her mouth to say something but quickly shuts it. She ponders for a moment. He seemed to able to speak English fluently. Would he be able to keep up a conversation? She clears her throat before opening her mouth once again, "Greetings, Demon Lord Dragneel, my name's Lucy Heartphilia. You see, here's the thing." She chuckles almost nervously as he raises a pink eyebrow at her, "I was always interested in summoning since I was a little girl. You're the first demon I've ever actually summoned before! I wasn't even sure if it would work or not! So, uh, I actually I have nothing to say or for you to do."_

_The male demon crosses his arms across his chest, a deep frown on his face, "Is that so, wench?" She scowls at the term. "Well, I cannot be sent back until I've done something."_

_She searches her mind, pursing her lips in thought, "Well…hm…" She looks at him again, "What do you want to do?" She asks, an innocent smile playing across her features._

_His eyes flash and he takes another step. He is at the very edge of the pentagram. His frown morphs into a devishly wolfish grin, "What do I want to do?" His eyes rake over her body and she blinks in surprise. She hadn't meant it that way! It was a perfectly innocent question! Just as she was about to tell him that she had no intentions of having sexual intercourse with him, his grin turns from feral to genuinely sunny, "I want to eat something! I'm starving! Got any food?"_

"_E-eh?" She says and practically face palms into the ground. She gapes in surprise at him, "F-food? What do you eat?"_

"_Anything spicy! How about that delicious animal you humans call 'fish', huh?"_

"_Uhhh, sure!" She says with a nervous smile. This certainly wasn't what she was expecting from a demon! She's heard stories of complicated evils and such, and he definitely wasn't that. A sudden thought catches her attention though. She narrows her eyes at him suspiciously, causing his eyes to widen, "You aren't just tricking me to let you out so you can eat me, right? 'Cause I'll one serious pissed off ghost if you do!"_

_This causes him to laugh, "Silly mortal. If I were to eat you, I would eat your soul too! You would completely cease to exist; you would have no 'ghost'! Haha, silly girl." _

_She takes a step back, "That doesn't make me want to let you out, you know."_

"_What? Hey, c'mon, I'm sorry. I won't eat you, I swear! I'm just really hungry! Please, Luigi!"_

"_It's Lucy! L-U-C-Y."_

"_Yeah, yeah, just get me some damn fish, woman!"_

"_I don't like your tone!"_

"_I'm hungry!"_

OoOoOoO

She rubs her waning abdomen, staring off into the night sky. The dim light of the lantern makes shadows dance in the corner of her eye, but whenever she would look she would see nothing. She was beginning to feel anxiety in her gut, which she knew was silly. He was always here to protect her. No one could harm her while stood faithfully by her side. Besides, there wasn't anyone for miles! Who was out here that could possibly hurt her or her baby? Speaking of the baby, she glances down at her full belly causing a tent in her old red dress. Any day now and the thing will finally be here. She was excited, beyond excited. She couldn't wait to greet the baby boy or girl to this world and teach him or her all new things, but most of all, she just couldn't wait to hold it. A warm smile stretches across her features before she looks back up again. The night was so peaceful, so serene…

It was just like her beloved to ruin it.

"Hey, honey, just got a great big boar! Let's skin it up and eat it!" At his loud bellow, the blonde rolls her eyes and looks over to the left. He walks proudly out of the forest, a large furry _thing_ on his back. He is smiling wildly, expecting praise from his pregnant wife. "He was a fighter, too!"

"Boar, again?" She questions in a bored voice, crossing her arms across her chest. "We had that two nights ago."

He becomes annoyed, "Well we don't live next to a city, you know."

"We did." This silences him. He hated talking about that day and she knew it. She was walking a thin line with him. She watches him with narrowed brown eyes before eying the boar distastefully. He is quiet for a moment, probably planning a defense against her sudden mood swing, before he opens his mouth to speak again.

"If you don't want boar, what else is there?" He asks in a low voice, thrown into a bad mood.

"Nothing. Boar will do, I guess." She hefts herself up from the rocking chair and walks into the house. She hears his heavy sigh before he follows after her. She turns to see him shut the door and lay the boar on the table he made especially for skinning animals. He doesn't look at her and she didn't blame him. Already she felt guilty for her misplaced anger. She laces her fingers behind her back and glances at the ground, then back at him. He is getting out the necessary tools and inspecting a long saw blade. She frowns softly before moving forward. He continues to look at the table and ignore her. She embraces him from behind, sliding her arms as far as she could around his chest. She kisses his shoulder blade tenderly, "I'm sorry, Natsu…"

He sighs again and sets down the blade in favor of clutching of her hands. They stay that way for a while, neither wanting to ruin the moment with words. Finally, he squeezes then lets go, "Gotta make dinner."

"Yeah…" She leaves him, going off to wash her hands in the water basin. She hears the familiar sounds of him chopping meat and sighs. She turns and looks at him, seeing that his arms were already covered in red. Horrid memories flash through her mind and she quickly turns away again, clenching her fists and shutting her eyes tight. She fights off the emotions until she is sure she is alright again. "Hey Natsu?"

The chopping and skinning stops, "Yeah?"

"I love you."

She can hear the smile in his voice, "I love you too, Luce."

OoOoOoO

_She touches the fresh doorway, a tiny look of wonder on her face. This was it, she could finally be happy. He touches her side gingerly, wanting to see her reaction to the new place. Her brown eyes slide over to meet his onyx ones and he stares in awe as a gorgeous smile stretches across her features. Her arms are suddenly around his neck, her face buried in his neck, "This is beautiful!" She exclaims, tone thick with emotion. He chuckles delightfully and pulls her closer by her petite waist. "I'm so happy…"_

_This makes him smile, "Good," He begins, "I want nothing more in the world than for you to be happy, my love." He whispers these words in her ear and he feels the shiver that runs down her spine. She pulls away to beam at him and he lowers his head to kiss her. They are both smiling into it, and she squeals in surprise as he dips her and passionately kisses her again. This moment was perfect. She wished it could last forever. _

_But all good things must come to an end. Some more abrupt than others._

OoOoOoO

He's fighting them off, trying to keep their relentless attacks at bay to give her time to escape. She refuses to leave him, though. Instead she watches, screaming obscenities at the men. There are so many of them, and they weren't like the villagers who had no experience in fighting. These men were ruthless killing machines, and they were given the job to rid Magnolia Village of the 'demon beast' everyone so feared. One of the mercenaries manages to wound her beloved's shoulder, and she screams again. "No, stop, leave him alone!" Her desperate cries fall on deaf ears. They didn't care if she was there, if her baby was just a few meters away, inside sleeping soundly. Money was the only thing that mattered to them, even if they had to massacre a family of innocents. "He's no demon, stop you fools!" Tears rush thickly down her face. They had him tied up now, hands behind his back and his neck tied to them. He struggles, but every time he does he is suffocated by the rope. They are laughing at him, calling him foul names and kicking him into the dirt. She screams again, "Please just leave us alone!" They finally register her calls and one of the men begins to march over. He has a frightening glint in his eyes, as if he were planning something dastardly. She takes a step back yet stands her ground, "Stay back you cretin! Let my husband go!"

The man takes another step, "What a foul mouthed lass you are. Such dirty words shouldn't be coming out of such a pretty mouth." He chuckles darkly, and the other men surrounding her husband follow suit.

She narrows her pretty brown eyes; _just have to lead them away from the baby… _"Come any closer and I'll kill you. Get away!"

The man laughs again and progresses further. He knew she was bluffing, "You're feisty. I like that. Hey men!" He looks back at them with a slimy smile, "How about we have some pleasure after business, huh?" They all nod, laugh and yell their agreements in mocking tones. He looks back at her and smirks, "I guess that's a yes then. C'mere, girlie!" He makes a grab at her only to be scratched violently across the cheek. He staggers back with a howl, "You little bitch!" His eyes flash in anger and he dashes at her again. She skips back, eyes wide with terror.

"Get her!"

"C'mon, she can't be that difficult to round up!"

"Hurry up!"

She makes eye contact with her husband. His eyes are dark with animalistic fury, his sharp teeth are bared and she could make out the fain lines of scales appearing on his cheekbones, "_You leave her alone, you sick fucks!_" He roars and one of the men hit him upside the head with a club. A hit like that would have killed a normal human being but it only dazes him. She screams bloody murder once again.

Fear for him and of the men make her heart pound as she dodges another advance. The man was getting irritated now, furious that he was being made a fool of in front of his friends. Her husband begins to struggle again, this time not caring if the rope tightened around his neck. His eyes were only on her and she could practically feel his anger. She screeches when the man finally grabs hold of her, by her hair, and drags her forward to his face. She can smell his rancid breath and it just about makes her gag. "Now look here, you little whore, you're gonna show me and my buddies here a good time, or we'll kill you and your precious little demon lover then burn your house down. So what's it gonna be?" Hot, oily tears rush down her cheeks as she slowly nods. If they burned down the house they would surely kill her baby as well. The man smiles at her, "Now isn't that just a good little girl?" He drags her over to them by her locks and they all begin to laugh. _For the baby, for him, for the baby…_

She is thrown to the ground next to her beloved. She lifts herself up onto her elbows and looks at him. He's fighting as hard as he can against the ropes, but being so long on earth made his demonic strength dwindle. He was a normal human being now. She moves closer to him and whispers in a hurried voice, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

He shakes his head, the action causing more blood to rush down his face. They hit him directly in the temple. She could tell he was fazing in and out of consciousness.

"Wow, I would've thought a demon would put up a better fight!" One of the men yells and they all laugh. She spits at them and struggles to her feet.

"You sick bastards, you pathetic low lives!" She screeches before she is hit brutally across the face. She falls back down on her side and she clutches her cheek in pain. Her husband fights against the rope again, but it is weaker than before. Her vision is blurry from the tears and the attack, but she can still see the horror in his eyes as one of the men push up her skirt. "Bas…tards…" She weakly mumbles. A hand is at her throat, preventing her from speaking. Something is moving in and out of her, but she can barely comprehend what is going on. She only stares at her husband, seeing the tears falling down his face and wishing so badly she could kiss them away. "It's…kay…" She knows he can hear her. He is screaming and yelling again at them, but she cannot hear it. Pain flares in her abdomen and she lets out a horrifying screech. The men are laughing again, taking turns with her; someone is hitting her love over and over again. He falls beside her, face bloodied and torn. He is breathing, but only barely. The men are leaving, all laughing and discussing how beautiful and how great she was. She coughs; blood dots her lips and chin.

His hand finds her's and he squeezes it. She knew he felt remorse and guilt. She groans weakly before whispering, "Not…your…fault…" Her eyelids flutter shut and she moves closer to him, trying to ignore the horrific pain in her gut.

"You…had a…chance to leave…take the baby…and leave…why did you stay?" He says in a soft, broken voice.

A tiny, bittersweet smile comes to her face, "You're…always protecting me…my turn…to…protect you…"

He scoffs lightly at this before coughing. She squeezes his hand in comfort, "Lucy…" She hums in response, "I…love…you…" He is breathing deeply. Air was so hard to find.

"I…love you too…forever…"

"Forever…"

Under the light of the moon the two smile at each other, for even through hardships they held on to their forbidden love. Even though all the forces in the world were against them, they found happiness whenever they could. She finally found what she wanted most in the world. It had started off as a search for power, and that is what she has gained.

The power to live on.

**OoOoOoO**

**No fucking clue what I just wrote.**

**Seriously.**

**No clue ;_;**

**Well, whatever it was, I hoped you enjoyed it! Took me a day and a half to write XD I'm so slow. Next up will be an update of The Dragon Tamer! I will update all stories by the week's end, I am sure of it!**

**Peace out!**

**Review please!**

**PARADISE.x**


End file.
